Sickly Charm
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Abbey gets a little jealous in a moment of weakness.
Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it. Short and sweet :)

 **Sickly Charm**

Abbey walked into the reception and was immediately greeted by a dozen people. She both loved and hated this part of being First Lady. She liked to socialize, and she liked being showered with attention and adoration. But she also liked choosing the opportunities for that to occur. Right now, she had just recovered from a bout of stomach flu and was still feeling a little fragile. But she pasted a smile on her face anyway and pretended to be excited to see all these people who had given ungodly amounts of money to the Bartlet reelection campaign and the DNC.

She eventually found her husband similarly situated, talking happily to people he didn't really know or care about. She caught his gaze and they shared a quick smile. Abbey figured she'd let him do what he had to do and she'd see him later.

CJ and Josh were talking in a corner, so she went to join them. "So is this the trendy thing to do in the White House? Stand against a wall and whisper about everyone else in the room?"

"It is, but that's not what we're doing," Josh replied with a smirk.

CJ rolled her eyes. "There's been a problem with the guest list, and Josh and I are just trying to decide how much of a problem it is that Senator Hilding's wife was asked to join the Secret Service in another room."

Abbey sighed. "And here I was, thinking you guys would be having fun. I'll leave you to it. I want no part of that."

"By the way, I'm glad you're feeling better, ma'am," Josh said.

"Yeah, the President always distracted when you aren't well, so we're happy to have you both back," CJ added.

Abbey smiled. "That's nice to hear. Thank you. I'll try not to distract the Commander in Chief too much in the future. But you never know with us," she replied teasingly.

"Speaking of distraction," Josh said under his breath, nodding his head toward the President. CJ followed his gaze and smacked him in the arm.

Abbey turned to see what they were referring to and was surprised to see her husband laughing with a stunningly beautiful blonde woman. Something dark and ugly clawed at her insides. Without a word to Josh or CJ, she immediately walked toward Jed.

"Oh god, look what you did!" CJ whined at Josh. "This isn't gonna end well."

Abbey walked right past the woman and put herself in front of her husband. "Jed, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked sweetly. Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were dark and cold.

"Sure. Gwen, this is my wife, Abbey. Abbey, this is Gwen Palley, the new legislative liaison for the DNC," Jed said, making polite introduction.

"Hi," Abbey said coldly. She turned back to Jed. "Honey, please?"

He nodded. "Excuse me, Gwen. My wife has to borrow me for a minute." Jed put his hand on Abbey's back and led her out of the room to the back hallway so they could have so privacy.

As soon as they were alone, Abbey let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Abb, what's going on?" he asked with concern, standing in front of her.

"I don't feel well," she replied simply, placing her hands on his chest, straightening his lapel.

"You could have just left the party, sweetheart. You didn't need to drag me away. I know you aren't feeling your best but you were a little rude to Gwen."

Abbey averted her eyes.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he started to laugh.

"Jed, stop it!" she scolded over his laughter. "This isn't funny! I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are! Oh this is insane. This never happens!" he chuckled.

"I'm sick and vulnerable and you are an obnoxious ass."

He kissed her cheek and took her in his arms. "You got nothing to worry about, sweet knees."

"I can't say I really enjoy it when you start talking and laughing with beautiful young women," she said with a glare.

"Well, I've been told I'm quite charming. But you know blondes aren't my type."

Abbey raised her brow. "I didn't know you had a type."

"Just you. You're my type."

She shook her head with a smile. "See? That's the charm that just gets all the ladies."

"Well, you're the only one I want." To prove his point, he kissed her slowly and sensually until she forgot all about what had bothered her to begin with.


End file.
